


Noelle and Liz Goes to Max’s Appointment

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Noelle Rosa Ashton Guerin Evans "Elle" [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: This the in-between episode nine to ten, where Max is getting his check-up with Liz and Noelle. The problem is Max is feeling the tension from when he was dealing with Arizona and her con games. Add that and still hoping Isobel to be cured and taken out of the pod, will this be good appointment? Or will Kyle want to pull his hair out because of the results? Mpreg, don’t like no one is forced to read this please.





	Noelle and Liz Goes to Max’s Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Still add this to my stories. Please read, review and enjoy. However if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but still no one is forced to read this story. So please, no harsh comments please.

Noelle and Liz Goes to Max’s Appointment

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, Roswell Characters belong to the tv and book series. I’m not sure if I own anything, but for now this is where the characters and idea probably belongs somewhere.

[Again, I still add this, because I do want to remind. Read, review and enjoy, but if not, please is not forced to read this story, no harsh comments please]

.Summary.

This the in-between episode nine to ten, where Max is getting his check-up with Liz and Noelle. The problem is Max is feeling the tension from when he was dealing with Arizona and her con games. Add that and still hoping Isobel to be cured and taken out of the pod, will this be good appointment? Or will Kyle want to pull his hair out because of the results? Mpreg, don’t like no one is forced to read this please.

* * *

_Five Years Ago_

_Noelle was taking held in her mommy’s shoulder as they go to the hospital, he sign her up and they sit down._

_She was playing her mommy’s hands, patting them as he lays them flat for her. Elle then sighs, getting close to her nap time. Kyle then has the two brought to the back as he checks her out. Everything seems normal, then as they finish, Kyle is waiting for the results._

_While waiting, Kyle comes back in._

_Max asks, “What’s going on?”_

_Kyle sits down, “She is good except she is scheduled for her vaccination shots.”_

_Noelle shrugs and jumps down, Max has to pick her up and put her back._

_Noelle realizes, “Not opinions for Noelle to decide”_

_Kyle says, “Sorry honey, I need to give this.”_

_Noelle sighs, “Kay kay Ucle Kyle”_

_Max sits in front of her, “It’s okay honey, just hold mommy’s hands when he gives the shot, it won’t be long okay? It’s okay to cry.”_

_Kyle nods, then gets the vaccinations, course it seems more like Max cries them Noelle, he wonders if he’s taking Noelle’s pain and fear of getting a shot, but she seems pretty calm._

_Kyle comes back in, “Here we go.”_

_Kyle gives the shot, but Noelle didn’t cry, she simply yawned and stared at the wall behind her mommy, then Kyle was done. Max was happy his daughter was brave as she moves her hands to wipe the tears, every time, he’s the one crying. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t like seeing his daughter get her shots._

_Kyle gives a lollipop, then Max shakes his hand as they leave, Then while waiting for something to eat at the Crash Down with Michael, who notice Noelle rubbing her eyes. She started crying._

_Michael removes his jacket, as Max unbuttons his shirt, letting Noelle latch on, wincing, yep with teeth it does tend to hurt a bit. As she started to suckle and nurse his milk. Max pats her bum as she could be heard nursing from under Michael’s jacket._

_Both ignoring people as they continue to eat._

* * *

Max Evans sighs as he wakes up to see Kyle sitting with Noelle, who is showing her drawings.

Kyle looks, “Wow these have good detail. It’s like you were here when this happen.”

Liz comes in, “Hi sleepy head, ready for that apoinment.”

Noelle waves, “Hi mommy, Tia Liz picked me up. Momma and daddy busy talking or they are still having their inappropriate play date.”

Max sighs, he understood the “play date”, they almost happen between him and Jenna, but before, he heard his daughter’s distress about her problem in the bathroom and Jenna had to leave anyway.

Max with Liz’s help gets up. Then Kyle lets Noelle down as she and Liz follow Max to a private room, Liz helping as Noelle covered her eyes, while Max went into one of the hospital gowns. He sat on the bed as Kyle came in with the things he needs.

Kyle puts on the gloves, “Now your not schedule for your three-month check, but you’re not scheduled for that, so for now I’m going to check your blood pressure, do an internal check of the baby and your insides then have blood and urine taken.”

Max sighs in relief, which was short lived, when Kyle nearly ripped his hair at the results.

He looks to Max, “How did your blood pressure get to this?”

Max seems unable to answer, what could he say? What’s happening to Isobel weighs on him. His past being unknown, he’s still peeved how Arizona treated him and his daughter.

Max sighs, “I guess the trip stressed me more than I anticipated.”

Kyle raises an eyebrow, “Fine, for now no hard stress, otherwise I have to keep you here until it lowers, and as for work, don’t work too hard or I’ll call Sheriff Valenti since she is my mom.”

Max nods. Not wanting admit to Liz, that he’s feeling a tiny bit horny right now. Noelle looked like she was trying to figure something out, then whispered something in Liz’s ear, she nearly turns red.

Kyle says, “Something to share with the class.”

Max stops them, “Nope, right ladies?”

Liz and Noelle nod as Kyle turns to the probe, he takes out the stirrups, having Max put his feet there. Lubricating the probe Noelle looks and points.

Kyle explains, “We get to see your mom’s uterus, where the baby is growing, so I will insert the probe, this screen will be able to see what’s inside.”

Noelle looks at the screen then where Kyle is sitting, it’s weird seeing her mommy like this, but curious to her.

Kyle tells Max, “Look I know this might hurt, but take a deep breathe and hold it while insert this. Hold it, there we go. (Max winces, feeling the probe inside). Well from the looks, okay, here is the baby, looks healthy and eight weeks, perfect.”

Max moves a bit causing him to wince.

Kyle says, “No moving, this might hurt, so far everything is good. I’ll print some pictures and circle where the baby is.”

Noelle looks, “Wow that’s so cool, is that inside mommy?”

Kyle nods, “Yep, here hold his hand to help, this might hurt when I remove it.”

Noelle nods, standing on the chair as Liz looks, awed at the baby inside Max. Kyle gently removes it as Max winces as it’s removal. Then has the girls turn as he grabs his clothes and changes.

After collecting blood, Max leaves to pee in the cup.

Max winces as he sits down, then Kyle explains that he is take it easy for the rest of the day and to come back at his thirteenth week of pregnancy. Noelle watches and raises her hand.

Kyle smiles, “Yes honey.”

Noelle says, “Will mommy and momma give birth at the same time? But how?”

Max winces at that, not wanting his daughter to witness this, why should she see him in such agony and pain. Noelle turns then run over hugging her mommy, crying.

It’s the firs time she has cried.

Noelle sobs, “I don’t want to be a big sister if mommy is in pain.”

Max rubs her back, “Baby it’s the only way, besides I want to experience this, and have the baby. Don’t you want to be a big sister.”

Noelle sighs, “I…I don’t know.”

Max rubs her back, “Let’s not dwell on that, for now.”

Kyle nods, “He’s right sweetie, the baby still has nearly eight months to grow just like when Alex was pregnant with you.”

Noelle wonders, “What was it like for momma to be pregnant with me?”

Max sighs, “That is something only momma can tell you. For now let’s go I need to eat something for dinner. I’m hungry.”

The three leave as Kyle schedules his appointment and Max takes Noelle to his car.

Liz turns to Max, “Would it cheer you up that I have the cure ready, all we need to do is give it to Isobel.”

Max smiles, “Yes, for now I’m going to take her to Crash Down for dinner. I didn’t make dinner.”

Liz thinks, “How about Noelle and I make dinner? And you relax like you agreed with Kyle.”

Max shakes his head, “I don’t want to impose on you.”

Liz disagrees, “I don’t mine. Besides Noelle and I will have fun and you. RELAX MAXWELL.”

Max smiles, “Fine, for now let’s go.”

Noelle and Liz make dinner as Max falls asleep on the couch, as the two make lasagna and salad. Noelle helped with the garlic bread as they finished to find Max sleeping, then getting up to pee.

The two laugh as they check their watches, peeing right on the hour. Liz sighs, she may not have planned this, but it’s something to look forward to.

* * *

The End.

Please let me know how I did. I hope this story is okay and that you all enjoyed this. However, I do add this, if you don’t like it, I’m sorry, but no one is forced to read this story, so please no harsh comments.


End file.
